Elaborate Lives: Amity's Tale
by MackenzieW
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Remus Lupin sent his fiancee and their daughter into hiding. When Amity failed to hear from him, she believed him dead and created a new life for her and their daughter. Voldemort's return shatters that life and Amity returns to Britain. Can she pick up the pieces of their lives? Or will a new truth prove to be too difficult to overcome? AU
1. Grief

**A/N: **Here's the second part of my Elaborate Lives series. This one is told from Amity's perspective. It should fill in some gaps for those who read Kristin's Tale. You don't have to read it before reading this, but I do hope you give it a read. I hope everyone enjoys it!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the Harry Potter series. I do own any original characters in this story, especially Amity Anderson-Bernard, Elysia Lupin-Bernard, Kristin Wright and Philomena Wright.

* * *

**Elaborate Lives: Amity's Tale**

Amity Bernard had enough of funerals. Of hearing phrases like "gone too soon" and "he'll be missed by all who knew him." Of seeing nothing but black robes and clothing. Of people looking at her with pity in their eyes. Of staring at holes in the ground. She had enough of loss.

"Mum? Are you in here?" She sat up upon hearing her daughter's voice. Elysia leaned against the doorway to her mother's room. She wore a light blue dress paired with dark stockings and shoes—her school uniform for Beauxbatons. The matching blue coat lay over her arms. Her sun bleached hair was pulled into a bun.

The older woman sat up, smiling. "You ready to head back to school?"

"Madame Maxime said the carriage would come to pick me up before sunrise." Elysia frowned. "But perhaps I should wait a bit more."

"No, no. You've missed enough school. It's best you go back."

"Are you sure? I could ask to stay another few days if you want."

Amity shook her head. "No, you need to go back. It'll be good for you. Just give me a minute and I'll change. Go."

She ushered her daughter out before closing the door. With a deep breath, she steeled herself for the day. Amity opened the dresser drawer and paused. Neatly folded in there were her husband's shirts. Hands shaky, she picked one up and held it to her face. She inhaled deeply, a cinnamon scent overpowering her. Michel's aftershave. Tears pricked her eyes but she fought them back as she shoved the shirt back into the drawer.

* * *

"I thought you had gone back to bed." Elysia stood at the bottom of the stairs as her mother came down.

Amity wore a simple blue robe with black boots underneath. "I couldn't decide what to wear."

"You were smelling Papa's shirts again."

"The way you say it makes it sound perverted. And don't think I didn't see you curled up on his chair last night."

"I was reading and the chair is comfortable," Elysia protested. Her mother though smiled while shaking her head. Elysia crossed her arms. "Are you sure you'll be fine without me?"

Amity placed her hands on her daughter's arms. "For the umpteenth time, yes. Don't worry about me, Elysia. I've survived this before and I'll survive this again."

"You're thinking of Daddy?" Elysia's voice became higher, almost like when she was a child.

Hugging her only child again, Amity sighed. "Let's not dwell on such dark things. It won't do either of us any good."

Elysia nodded. "You're right. And the carriage will be here soon. I don't want to be a depressed mess."

"Good call. Do you have everything?"

Her daughter rolled her eyes with a sigh. "Yes, Mum."

"Are you sure?"

"I checked and double checked. I am becoming more organized." She crossed her arms. "So you can stop writing to Amelie."

Amity shook her head. "Not until you graduate. And besides, I need to thank her and her family for their condolences."

Knocking interrupted their conversation. Amity hugged her daughter. "Have a good time at school, dear. Write me every week."

"I will, Mum, I promise." Elysia hugged her mother back. Stepping away, she put on her blue coat and grabbed the bag by the door. "I'll see you at Christmas."

"Wait, I'll walk you out." Amity hurried after her daughter. The sun had yet to rise but the streetlamps had gone out. She had no doubt the driver of the carriage, a tall skinny man holding open the door for her daughter. He was so pale his skin seemed to glow in the dark and Amity had to wonder if Madame Maxime sent a vampire to fetch the girl.

Before climbing fully into the carriage, Elysia looked back at her mother and waved. Summoning up everything in her, Amity smiled and waved back. Elysia disappeared within the carriage as the driver took his seat. His team of thestrals pawed the ground, waiting to take off. Amity closed her eyes, unable to look at the beasts as they were a reminder of why she was able to see them.

Opening them again, she focused on the carriage as it took off into the brightening skies. She watched as it disappeared above the clouds as the street lamps blinked back on one by one. With a sigh, she returned inside.

* * *

The house was emptier with Elysia gone. Amity realized how silent the place was as she sat with her morning tea. Alone with her thoughts, which were not very comforting right now.

She had no appetite. Not since she learned the news about Michel. Two husbands lost to her; she had a lousy track record. In her kitchen, staring at the steam emanating from her mug, she swore off marriage.

Taking the mug into the living room, she lounged on the couch to muse about what to do for the rest of the day. Amity had a pile of books she had intended to read but kept putting off for another time. Perhaps this was the time to start working through it.

She could always go to work. Her employer told her to take as much time as she needed but it would keep her busy. Keep her mind from thinking about how alone she was now.

Amity stretched out on the couch. She could stay like that all day. Do nothing but eat and stare at the ceiling. But it would not keep the thoughts at bay.

Nothing seemed appealing.

Stretching, a frame caught her eye and she sat up to grab it. It was taken years ago, back when she still lived in the United Kingdom. A younger Amity stood, holding a newborn Elysia. She wore a red sweater while her daughter was dressed in a beautiful red dress bought by her grandmothers for her first Christmas. Beside the two was a tall young man with brown hair. Gray eyes shone out as he gazed down on the two beside him. He was Elysia's father, Amity's first love—Remus Lupin.

* * *

_Remus. _The soft spoken, intelligent boy had stolen her heart their second year of school. It took them both a few years to admit it and even then only because their friends had intervened, forcing them on a date. She recalled their awkward first kiss underneath a tree on the road between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. It wasn't anything like the novels Kristin hid under her bed at school but Amity treasured it forever.

She knew she was different from the other girls in her class because she knew after a year of dating she would marry Remus. Kristin and Lily, her best friends, thought it was sweet but many of the other girls thought she was being foolish.

"_You can't decide your life at fourteen," one girl said. _

"_And to choose Remus Lupin? Don't you think that's settling?" another added. _

_A third piped up. "Look around. You'll find someone way better than Remus Lupin." _

"_Shut up, Persephone. You would be lucky to end up with someone that's half the man Remus already is," Kristin shot back. She crossed her arms. "We would all be so lucky." _

Lucky. Amity had been lucky to have Remus in her life, brief as it had been. She reached up to the chain she always wore. From it hung a silver ring with a small diamond set on it. Remus had worked hard that summer to try and earn enough to buy her one. It was small but beautiful. He had proposed before their senior year, even asking her father for permission.

It hadn't been easy, though. Remus had a dark secret, one which Amity had to confess to her parents. He was a werewolf, bitten at a young age and forced to experience agonizing transformations every month. Amity always worried about him during those periods, afraid he would not be able to survive. But somehow he always did, even if he grew more tired with each one.

The prejudice against werewolves was great and Amity's parents were no different. Remus had been over to her house before she revealed his secret to them yet they still had banned her from seeing him upon learning it. She didn't give up though; instead, she kept reminding parents of the courteous, soft-spoken young man who had dined with them. At last, they were able to look past his condition and her father gave them his blessing days before they left for Hogwarts to start their final year. They walked along Platform 9 and ¾ with the diamond on her ring glinting in the light. Kristin and Lily had run up to her to admire it as well as congratulate the pair. Sirius and James had begun to plan their friend's stag party.

Getting her parents to approve had been easy compared to getting official approval from the Ministry of Magic. They had been surprised when, shortly after arriving at Hogwarts, the headmaster had called them to his office.

* * *

_Remus held her hand the entire way. "I am certain it is nothing to worry about," he said, trying to assure her. It did little to calm the butterflies in her stomach. _

_Their head of house, Professor McGonagall, met them at the door and led them to two chairs set up in the office. She took her place beside the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. He watched the two over the rim of his half-moon glasses and his beard hid his mouth. "I've heard congratulations are in order for you two." _

"_Thank you, sir," Remus said. Amity still was unable to speak. Or swallow. _

_Dumbledore didn't smile. "You know it will be a hard road ahead." _

_The two nodded. "But we got my parents to accept it," Amity said._

"_The Ministry of Magic will be much harder than your parents, my dear." Dumbledore sighed. "There are laws preventing werewolves from marrying." _

"_And from having children, I presume?" Remus asked. Dumbledore nodded. _

_Amity rubbed her hands on her uniform skirt. "Are you saying we should break up? Because I'm not going to do that, Headmaster." _

_Dumbledore smiled at last. "Of course not. I just want to make sure you two are prepared for the prejudice you are going up again." _

_The two nodded. "I believe we are, sir." _

"_Then you are dismissed. Have a good year, you two." _

* * *

They did have a good year, despite the threat of Voldemort hanging over the wizarding world. Hogwarts was separate; a world unto itself. Entering the real world was the problem. Remus found it difficult to hold a job as he had to take off at least once a month to recover from his transformations. A few employers found out he was a werewolf and fired him for it.

She knew he felt bad about not being able to provide for her but she didn't blame him. It had been the prejudice Dumbledore had warned them about. Remus had even offered to let her break their engagement, to find a man "who could give you a normal life."

"_I don't want a normal life, Remus. I want a life with you."_

And they had been on their way to having that life. She smiled as she remembered the she had a rather embarrassing episode at work for her. Her employer at the apothecary was very supportive when she threw up in a nearby garbage can after coming in contact with an herb she had used without incident before. Giving her the afternoon off, he advised her to see a healer. The kind witch who saw her listened to her symptoms and administered a simple test.

_ The woman returned after a few minutes, smiling. "Congratulations, dearie. You're pregnant!" _

_ Emotions flew through Amity at that moment. Fear. Hope. Excitement. Anxiety. Once everything settled, though, only happiness remained. She was going to be a mother! Thanking the witch, Amity resisted the urge to run home._

Remus was not as happy as she at first, which deflated her enthusiasm. _"What's wrong?" she asked. "Aren't you happy?" _

_ "I'm…overwhelmed. I need some time to think about it." He sat down, eyes glassy. _

_ "About what?" Amity took a seat by her fiancé. _

_ "Many things. Like the fact I can't hold steady employment. Or that I turn into a dangerous animal once a month. What if the child is a werewolf as well?" _

_ Amity took his face in her hands. "We discussed all of this, back when we were in Hogwarts. Remember?" _

_ He sighed, averting his eyes. "I know, but now…it's real. It's not this hypothetical situation anymore." _

_ "I know. And I'm scared too. This is more than playing with dolls. But I know you'll be there. We can do this together, right?" _

_ Remus smiled, kissing the palm of her hand. "We're going to be parents!" _

* * *

His demeanor changed afterwards and he became excited for their impending arrival, as Sirius took to calling Elysia. Amity was treated by a midwife recommended by Madame Pomfrey, a witch who promised to use discretion. The Ministry forbade werewolves from procreating, fearing the gene could be passed on—something the midwife believed had a very low chance of happening. She assured Amity and Remus their child was going to be normal. Amity had been relieved but didn't want to show it to her husband; she didn't want him to think it had been important. But he had been as relieved as she.

"_No child should have to experience what I go through," he said. _

Elysia had been perfect at birth. Ten fingers, ten toes. Healthy and happy, just what they wanted. Remus and Amity had asked their friend Kristin Wright to be the girl's godmother and she had agreed. Everything was going right at last.

But their perfect little world popped. Voldemort kept growing in power, his darkness covering the wizarding world. People they knew—classmates, friends, family—were dead or presumed so. Remus had joined Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix along with the rest of their close friends, fighting against the Death eaters. Amity had wanted to join but given her pregnancy, she and Remus decided it was best she didn't.

Their friend Lily soon became pregnant but there was little time to celebrate the birth of her son Harry. For reasons Amity never understood, Lily and her husband James were whisked into hiding with their baby boy. Remus' explanation gave her chills.

"_Dumbledore suspects there is a mole amongst our friends." Remus rocked a young Elysia, who was fighting sleep. _

_Amity dropped the shirt she was folding. "What? Why would he think that?" _

"_Things that are happening suggest someone is feeding Voldemort information."_

"_Isn't that Snape's job?" _

"_He feeds him misinformation. And Voldemort seems to be acting on information not even Snape knows." _

_Nerves tightened in the pit of her stomach. "But our friends? Who amongst them would do such a thing?" _

"_Dumbledore and the others are pressing us to name someone. We all refuse but I know we all suspect someone. Sirius suspects Kristin because of her relationship with Snape and the fact her brother was just arrested for being a Death eater. And though she hasn't said anything, I think Kristin suspects me. I can see it in her eyes."_

_Amity hesitated, afraid to ask the question haunting her. But she had to know. "Who do you think is the mole?" _

"_Amity…" He sighed. "Sirius." _

_She gasped. "No! He would rather die than betray James."_

"_But he was raised by Purebloods who believe what Voldemort does. It's difficult to shake that. Look at Kristin. I know the only reason she suspects me is because of the hatred of werewolves she was raised with." _

"_But Sirius has always been so different…" _

"_Everything is so confusing." He kissed the top of their sleeping daughter's head. "At least things make sense here." _

"_And it's safe here." _

_Remus was once again silent, choosing instead to bring Elysia to her room. _

* * *

A few weeks later, Remus came home to tell her he was going on a special assignment for Dumbledore. She wanted to go to her parents' house in Northern England but it wasn't safe. Fate then stepped in. Her employer asked her to go help a friend in southern France. "_Attacks there are few and far between. It's best for you and your little girl_," _she said._

Remus and her parents agreed. _"Go and take Elysia. And when it's safe again, I'll send for you. I promise." He kissed her forehead. _

So she disappeared into the French wizarding world as the war continued to wage around her. Elysia started walking and talking, all away from her father. Amity tried to take as many pictures as possible, but it was a daunting challenge. She hoped Remus forgave her for giving up and was happy with what she managed to capture.

Then the fateful issue of Le Plume, the French wizarding newspaper, arrived at her doorstep. LE MORT DE VOLDEMORT! Amity had to read it three times until it finally sunk in. Voldemort was dead. The war was over. She could go back home.

As she continued reading the article, nausea grew. The war was over but at a price, a price too steep for her. Her friends, the Potters, were dead and their son orphaned. She let the paper fall from her hands as she raced to pick up her daughter, kissing the girl's hair. Tears fell down her face, confusing the toddler. Elysia patted her mother's cheek, trying to get the woman to smile.

"_It's okay, baby. Everything is going to be okay."_

She didn't know how many times she had said that over the course of Elysia's life. The second time she uttered it was after she returned to England, reuniting with her parents. Elysia had been overwhelmed by the attention of the family she hadn't seen in a long time and had started crying in the middle of the reunion. Amity took her outside to calm down and whispered the words again to her, while praying the reunion with Remus was smoother.

At that time, the reunion was uncertain. She had delayed returning to England, waiting for him to send for her—as they agreed before she left. Nothing came. But she was a patient woman and so she waited. There was much to do, she realized. It wouldn't go back to like it was before Voldemort's reign overnight. No, it would take work. And then Remus would send for her.

Yet even her patience ran out, especially as she passed the holidays again in France. Amity wanted to be home, with Remus and her family. So after New Year's, she told her employer she wanted to go home. He was sad to see her go but understood. _"Remember, you always have a job here if you need it," he told her._

So she returned to her parents' house. And she waited. Nothing. Every day she would wake up, hopeful today was the day. But by the end of the day, she went to bed disappointed. Finally, she had to face the truth: Remus had died. No one was going to report a werewolf's death. Dumbledore may not even know for certain, depending on whatever his mission had been.

After coming to this realization, she tried to find the one friend she had left—Kristin Wright. Peter had been killed by Sirius, who was also responsible for the Potters' death. _Remus had been right, _she thought sadly. How could they have been so blind? How had Sirius fooled them for so long? Perhaps Kristin had the answers she needed.

* * *

The trouble was finding her. Amity sent many letters to her friend's flat in London but received no answer. So she wrote to Philomena Wright, Kristin's mother, in hopes of finding out what happened. This time, she received a response.

Amity peeled herself off the couch, walking over to the bookcase in the room. She found an old leather-bound scrapbook and pulled it out. Flipping the yellowed pages, Amity landed on the one she wanted. Pasted there was the letter from Philomena.

_Dear Amity, _

_It was good to hear from you. And thank you for the pictures of Elysia. She is growing into a beautiful girl. You and Remus must be so proud!_

_But I must inform you that Kristin is no longer in the country. The war was too much for her, I'm afraid. Between the Potters' deaths, Sirius' betrayal and her relationship with Severus ending…Well, she needed a fresh start. So she moved to Rio de Janiero in Brazil. I have enclosed her address there. _

_I should warn you, though, she has left the magical community. Do not worry, she hasn't broken her wand. But I think you should know. _

_Good luck, my dear. If you ever need me, do not hesitate to write. _

_Yours, _

_Philomena Wright_

Amity closed the scrapbook, clutching it to her chest. She never wrote the letter to Kristin. It seemed pointless if her friend was no longer a part of the wizarding world. How could she help?

So she lay in bed at night, thinking. And it came to her—France. It was the best option for her and Elysia. She had a job there and could easily find a house. There were also some friends she could rely on as well as a strong magical community. When she spoke of it to her parents, they agreed it was for the best but they declined to come with her. _"Our lives are here, my dear. But we will visit, I promise," her father said._

"_And I promise to bring Elysia here regularly," she said._

It was a promise they all kept over the years. Her parents had returned the day before, once they were certain Amity would be fine on her own. She missed them already. But she didn't regret staying in France; it was for the best.

* * *

_Ding dong! _ Amity rolled off the couch, landing on the floor. Her hip connected with the coffee table, a stinging pain running up and down her torso. She pulled herself up, wincing as she did so.

Limping over to the door, she opened it. An older gentleman wearing long navy blue robes stood on the outside. Gold half-moon glasses were perched on the tip of his nose as his blue eyes studied her appearance. His long beard was just as she remembered, if a few shades whiter.

Her mouth hung open. "Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Hello, Amity. May I come in?"


	2. A Visit from Dumbledore

Chapter Two:

The kettle whistled as steam rose from its spout. Amity poured the steaming water into two mugs to prepare tea. "Milk? Sugar? Lemon?"

"Sugar, please. And a dash of lemon, if it's not too much of an inconvenience."

"Not at all." The spoon clanked against the mug, echoing around her kitchen, before she placed it in front of the man. "Here you go."

"Thank you, Amity." He took a sip and she felt his eyes boring into her as if observing her soul.

Dumbledore placed his mug down. "I heard about your husband. Please accept my condolences."

"Thank you, Headmaster. But how did you find out?"

The man observed her for a few moments before answering. "I have my contacts."

"That's a bit unnerving yet unsurprising." Amity glanced down into her tea, as if it would give her the answers. "Who is it?"

There was silence. "Madame Maxime."

"You've been spying on Elysia as well, then?"

"Not spying. She came to Hogwarts with the other Beauxbatons students for the Triwizard Tournament last year." Amity looked up to see the smile growing amongst his beard. "Most teachers recognized her at once—she looks just like you. Even Snape made a comment."

Amity raised an eyebrow. "Severus Snape is teaching at Hogwarts? Please tell me it's not Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Potions."

"That suits him, I believe. Though I still can't see him as a teacher. He didn't seem to have the patience."

"True." He chuckled. "Though I am certain you know I am not here to only offer my condolences."

"I do."

Dumbledore pushed his mug aside. "As you know, Voldemort is back."

"No, really?" Her tone was more sarcastic than she had meant and Amity sighed. "Sorry, Headmaster."

"Understandable. These are tense times. What is the French Ministry's stance?"

"They won't say Voldemort's back mostly because the British ministry won't. But they've put us on the highest alert and have handed out fliers reminding magical families of protection charms and measures. Everyone is taking this seriously."

"I'm glad to hear that. I wish I could convince our ministry to do the same." Dumbledore shook his head. "But Fudge would rather stick his head in the sand and deny everything unpleasant."

Amity rolled her eyes. "Sounds about right. But I still don't see what this has to do with me, sir."

Dumbledore chuckled. "You do not have to call me 'headmaster' or 'sir,' Amity. You graduated years ago. I think you can call me Albus."

"I don't know, sir. It might be difficult. Habits and all that."

"Of course. But I hope that changes should you become one of my colleagues."

She blinked before leaning forward. "What do you mean, sir?"

"Fudge is trying to take over Hogwarts. And doing so by imposing teachers on me, like his pet, Dolores Umbridge."

Amity shuddered. She remembered the young woman who had smirked at her when she found out about Remus' condition. _"Oh, Amity. You would've made such a lovely bride. Too bad no one is going to want a half-breed's reject."_

"What is that vile woman teaching?" She crossed her arms. "How to Hate Everything That Isn't You 101? Lord, I hated that woman. She was practically a Death eater."

Dumbledore was solemn. "And she's teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Those kids may have been better off with Severus. Poor disposition and all."

"Which is why I want you to come teach it."

Amity nearly spit out her tea. "Pardonne-moi?"

Dumbledore chuckled. "I think you would be most adept at it. And the Ministry can't argue against you."

"Umbridge knew about me and Remus. I'm sure she told others. Or she will if I try to take her job." She sighed. "And I'm not qualified. Maybe to teach Herbology, but definitely not Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Nonsense. You were one of the best students in your class. And an excellent tutor."

"I am still going to have to refuse, Headmaster. I have a life here in France, sir. So does my daughter. We're too established to pull up roots now."

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand. Thank you for not slamming the door on me when you first saw me."

"Why would I do that?"

"You wouldn't be the first." He stood. "Well, Amity, I must thank you for the hospitality. And if you ever change your mind, you know how to reach me."

"Of course, Headmaster. It was good to see you again."

Dumbledore paused at the door. "It's a shame you and Remus Lupin didn't work out. I had faith in you two."

Before Amity could process what he had said, Dumbledore was gone. She stared at the door, trying to figure out what he meant. Dumbledore had to know Remus was dead. Nothing happened without Dumbledore knowing.

She shook her head. _Perhaps he had meant Remus' death._ _Maybe I'm reading too much into this._

* * *

Weeks went by and Amity forgot about the visit from her former headmaster. She returned to work, settling into a new routine. One without Michel. It was difficult. Waking up alone. Eating breakfast alone. Coming home alone. Eating dinner alone. Spending the evening alone. Going to bed alone. Alone, alone, alone.

Her circle of friends had shrunk, to her surprise. People who had occupied her home and hugged and comforted her following Michel's death were gone. They were too busy to have lunch or spend an evening with her. Everything they had promised during the wake and funeral forgotten. Perhaps they had only been Michel's friends after all.

Thinking back, Amity realized she had never made friends outside of Michel's social circle. Jean, her employer, was the only exception. She had met Michel soon after moving to France. He had walked into the apothecary one sunny morning…

_Ding! Ding! The bell Jean tied to the door echoed through the store. Amity was in the back, grounding up some St. Johns wort for a customer when she heard it. Jean had stepped out for a moment so it was up to her to wait on the newcomer. Wiping her hands, she left the workroom. "Can I help you?" _

_ She stopped, her mind going blank when she saw the customer. It was a tall man with thick blond hair but it was his eyes which captivated her. Dark green in color, just like Lily's eyes had been. Amity had to look away for a moment, blinking away tears. _

_ "Is something wrong?" He leaned on the counter, watching her. _

_ Amity shook her head. "Just something in my eye. Sorry. Once again, can I help you?" _

_ His smile turned sheepish. "Well, this is embarrassing. I've forgotten why I came in here in the first place." _

_ As he laughed, Amity smiled. He had an infectious laugh, one which came from his very soul. She liked it. Leaning forward, she rested her cheek on her hand. "Well, let's see if we can jog your memory." _

_ He leaned closer as well. "Yes, let's." _

_ Together, they discovered the ingredients the man needed and he left smiling. It was later, when Amity went back to the task she was doing earlier, that she realized he had been flirting with her. And she had flirted back. _

_ It didn't bother her. _

* * *

A week afterwards, Michel had waited for her outside the store. He asked her out to dinner but she had to turn him down. Elysia's sitter was an impatient woman who did not like Amity to be even a minute late. Michel, though, was persistent. Day after day, he tried. But she had to keep refusing.

One day, he offered to walk her home. It was an offer she couldn't refuse. So they talked as they journeyed to her house, the conversation easy-going. Amity found she enjoyed his presence, feeling disappointed when they reached her destination. They stood outside, continuing the conversation, until Nicole burst out the door. She yelled at Amity about her tardiness before Michel interrupted the woman. _"Do you pay her money?" he asked._

_ Nicole seemed taken aback by his question "No, of course not. She pays me."_

_ "Then why are you ordering her around?" The woman was silent but Michel continued. "How often is Amity late?" _

_ "Rarely." _

_ "So, why the attitude?" _

_ Nicole had no response. She left the two alone as Elysia called for her mother from inside the house. Amity smiled. "I believe I am in your debt, good sir." _

_ He laughed. "I believe you are. How about you go to dinner with me?" _

_ "I will have to check with Nicole, but I have a feeling she won't mind working one night." _

_ They shared another laugh. It was like something from the novels Kristin used to pretend weren't hidden under her bed back at Hogwarts. Amity liked it._

* * *

It was a whirlwind romance. After Remus, she never thought she would love someone as much again. But she was wrong and was glad for it. Michel brightened her life as well as Elysia's. The little girl took to the man quicker than her mother had expected. Amity believed it was because Elysia had no memory of her real father, only the stories told at bedtime as they flipped through photo albums. She was glad there was father-figure in Elysia's life now.

When Michel proposed, life was perfect. They married in a small ceremony and Amity settled into the life she had always dreamt of with Remus. Husband. Child. House. Everything.

Her marriage came with a wider social circle. All of Michel's friends welcomed Amity and Elysia into their homes. She enjoyed their company though a part of her still missed Sirius and Kristin. Well, perhaps just Kristin. It was clear they hadn't known Sirius as well as they thought.

But it was Michel she missed now. His laugh and smile. How he hummed when reading the paper, tapping his foot to the beat in his head. How he teased her about her messy tendencies. His voice in general.

A sob escaped her as she lay in their bed, clutching his pillow close. His aroma lingered though it was growing fainter each day. She prayed she never forgot it like she had Remus'. It was one of her biggest regrets—not bringing something of his for that very purpose.

Michel had been understanding about Remus, which was another thing which she appreciated. He was not afraid to let her talk about him, sometimes initiating the conversations. It made the grieving process easier.

Perhaps that's why this time it hurt more. There was no one to talk to about Michel, not with everyone who knew him ignoring her.

* * *

Christmas that year was low-key. Despite her mother's protestations, Elysia came home for the holiday break. "You would've had more fun at school," Amity said.

Elysia placed her bags on the floor. "No one else was there. Besides, I'd rather be here with you. We need to stick together." She hugged her mother before smiling. "Now, come on. Time to bake some cookies!"

The house soon smelt of vanilla, which lifted Amity's mood. Somehow, she connected it with Remus though she no longer remembered if it was because he smelt of it or not. Lounging on the couch with her daughter, they munched on the cookies while the Wizard Wireless played Christmas music. "I feel merrier already," she said.

Her daughter smiled. "Good. That was the plan. So, when's the party?"

"What party?"

"You know what I'm talking about! Alain and Genevieve's annual soiree. It should be soon, right?"

Amity grew somber. Elysia was right, it was usually around this time. Alain and Genevieve's party was the highlight of the holiday season. Good food and good friends, they always said._Until you end up a widow, I guess. _She reached over and took her daughter's hand. "Well, I'm sure we'll get the invite soon enough. But for now, let's enjoy each other, okay?"

Elysia smiled and nodded, munching on another cookie.

* * *

By Christmas Eve, it was clear Alain and Genevieve were not inviting them. Though Amity put on a smile, it hurt. And Elysia wasn't fooled. "Maybe we should just go. The invitation may have gotten lost and they may be expecting us."

Amity shook her head. "There are a lot of 'maybes' in that statement. I don't want to put them into an awkward situation. And perhaps it is better if we just do low-key."

Elysia groaned as she flopped down next to her mother. "You can't just hide away, Mum. Papa wouldn't have wanted it."

"I know, Elysia, I do. But he wouldn't want me to crash a party to do so."

"You don't know you would be crashing…"

"Of course I would. I haven't spoken to Alain and Genevieve since the funeral, Elysia. And it's not because I withdrew. I sent them invites to dinner, lunch, anything that would get me out of the house. They never replied."

"Wow. Sorry, Mum. I never thought they would turn their backs on you."

"Neither did I." She sighed. "Here's a tip, dear. Try to build friendships outside of your marriage. You'll need to rely on them."

"What about Aunt Kristin?" Elysia asked.

Amity shrugged. "She left the wizarding world, Elysia."

"I know. But that doesn't mean she left your friendship."

The older woman chuckled. "You are wise. Wiser than your years, I do say. You get that from your father."

Elysia smiled. "No changing the subject. Are you going to write to Aunt Kristin or not?"

"Cheeky child. And I don't know. How do you write to someone you haven't talked to in years? And she also left the wizarding world."

"You've said that."

"I don't know how to send post the Muggle way."

Elysia rolled her eyes. "I can help you. I have Muggle friends, after all."

Amity patted her hand. "Thank you, dear. I'll consider it."

* * *

The season ended sooner than Amity wanted and she found herself hugging Elysia in the predawn hours as they awaited the carriage back to Beauxbatons. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too. And I promise to write."

Amity laughed. "Good."

"And I want you to promise me something."

"What?"

"Go visit Nana and Grandfather. I'm sure they'll love to see you. And I think you need to get away. Change of scenery and all that."

Amity took a deep breath. "You know what? You're right. I'll make the arrangements later in the morning."

Elysia hugged her mother again. "Good. Tell them I love them and I'll write them as soon as possible."

"I will."

The carriage swooped down to land before their house. Laughter emerged from within from the girls already picked up. With one last wave, Elysia climbed in and disappeared from sight.

With a sigh, Amity walked inside the house. She had a letter to write.


	3. Where the Dream Takes You

Chapter Three

Northern England in winter was miserable. Amity had forgotten how so in her years in the south of France. She often didn't visit in the winter; her parents preferred to come to her. Returning home, she now did not blame them for doing so. The wind was unforgiving, chilling her right to her bone. It had been years since she felt like this.

Pulling her coat closer, Amity hurried down the lane toward her childhood home. The gray skies overhead threatened rain. _Some things never change. I should've brought an umbrella. _She sighed; increasing her speed. Perhaps she could outrun the rain.

The cottage appeared on the horizon. _Almost there. Just a little bit further. _

Drip. Drip. Drip. Amity tried to ignore it. Drip. Drip. Drip. She stared straight ahead. Drip. Drip. Drip. The cottage loomed. Drip. Drip. Drip. A droplet ran down her cheek. Drip. Drip. Drip.

She opened the gate and hurried up the walk as the drips turned into something more. It began to seep through her coat. But she was almost at the front door. Amity reached out, hand encircling the knob. Turning it, she stepped inside as the heavens opened up outside. "Nick of time," she sighed.

She rested against the solid door and took a deep breath. The house still smelled the same. Her mother's soft floral perfume, the clean scent of the laundry soap her parents preferred and the lingering scent of pine from Christmas. Vanilla also wafted past her nose.

Remus always smelled like vanilla.

The thought came to her like a punch in the gut. She turned her head to blink away the tears filling her eyes before anyone saw.

"Amity? Is that you?" Her father emerged from the parlor, white hair mussed and sweater askew. "Beat the rain, I see."

She smiled as she embraced him. "Hi, Dad. Did I wake you?"

He shook his head. "Woke up from my nap about an hour ago. Didn't have the energy to get out of bed until I heard the door open."

Amity frowned. "Are you feeling well, Dad?"

"Yes, yes. Just getting old." He shook his head. "How are you?"

She shrugged. "Surviving."

He pulled her in for another hug. "I am so sorry you have to go through this. Again."

"Thank you," she whispered. She took a deep breath, calming her emotions, as she stepped away from her father's warm embrace. "It's good to be home."

Her father nodded. "And it's good to have you here. It took a lot to convince your mother not to drag you back here after the funeral."

"I can imagine. I had a whole argument planned out for why I couldn't come home with you two and was surprised when she didn't insist. Now I know why."

"Indeed." Albert Anderson looked at his daughter's luggage. "Do you want some help?"

"No, I got it. It's just this one." Amity picked up her bag. "Am I in the guest room?"

"Are you a guest? You're staying in your room." Her father leaned forward. "You do remember where it is, right?"

Amity rolled her eyes. "I haven't been away for that long. I think I'll manage." She kissed her father's cheek and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Her childhood bedroom hadn't changed much over the years. A nightstand next to her bed held a clock and her old radio. She had spent many nights listening to the Wizard Wireless Network, desperate for news on the war with Voldemort. Books lined several shelves along a wall, toys and other trinkets mixed amongst them. Pictures decorated the room as well, hung on the wall with care.

Amity placed her luggage down and jumped onto her bed, sinking into the mattress. Sleep tugged at her as she toed off her shoes and she welcomed its embrace.

* * *

_She walked through King's Cross Station, weaving around the crowd. It had been years since she had come in here but it hadn't changed. People shouted as friends and family arrived, rushing forward to hug them. Others pushed carts holding their luggage ahead of them. _

_ "Mum, do you know where we are going?" Eleven years-old Elysia stood beside her, arms crossed. _

_ "Of course I do. I'm waiting for your father to catch up." _

_ Elysia rolled her eyes. "Excuses, excuses." _

_ "Keep up the attitude and you can navigate your own way to Platform Nine and three quarters." _

_ "Mum!" Elysia whined. _

_ "Stop whining, Elysia, or I'll make you push your things the rest of the way." Remus caught up with them, their daughter's belongings in a cart—her trunk, a few bags and a carrier with an owl inside. A disgruntled hoot emerged from it. "Now, come on. You don't want to be late." _

_ Elysia sighed as they resumed their trek. Amity glanced over her shoulder to smile at Remus, who winked in response. She shook her head as they arrived at the entrance to the platform. _

_ Amity squeezed her daughter's hand. "You ready?" _

_ Biting her lip, Elysia glanced up at her mother with wide eyes. Amity leaned down. "Do you want your father to go first?" _

_ The girl nodded and they stood aside to give Remus room. He winked at his girls before pushing the cart through the wall, disappearing from their view. Elysia gasped, her hold tightening on her mother's hand. "He's okay, right?" _

_ "Oh, yes. And we will be too once we go through. You ready?" _

_ With a glance at the wall, Elysia nodded. "Let's go!" _

_ The two approached the wall but they didn't pass through. Amity tapped the wall, but it was solid. How? Why? She banged on the wall. "Remus? Remus! Help us! We can't get through! Remus!" _

_ She received no answer. Amity turned, leaning against the wall. Elysia stood in front of her, but she was older. "Mum? Are you okay?" _

_ "I can't get through, Elysia. And your father is on the other side. We can't reach him." _

_ "I know, Mum. But don't worry, Papa's here!" She motioned behind her. _

_ Standing amongst the crowds at King's Cross was Michel, smiling. What was he doing here? Amity reached out, beckoning him closer. Michel, though, walked past her and through the wall like Remus. "Michel? Remus? Anybody? HELP!" _

* * *

Amity sat up, panting. Sweat trickled down her cheek as she stared into her darkened room. _What was that? _

She didn't have a third eye or a penchant for Divinations. Kristin did. These dreams happened to her and she would seek out their meaning upon awakening. Amity didn't know how to do that, where to turn to. Furthermore, she didn't think she wanted to know what it meant.

There was a knock on her door. "Amity? You up?" Concern laced her mother's words.

Amity took a deep breath. "Yes, Mum. Do you need something?"

"I was wondering if you were hungry. Are you?"

"Yeah, I think I am. I'll be right out."

"Don't rush, Amity. You have some time."

Her mother's footsteps faded away and Amity hopped off the bed, making for the bathroom. She splashed cold water on her face, taking deep breaths. _It was just a dream. Nothing more, Amity. Stop freaking out. _But as she dried her face, she still wished she could ask Kristin what her dream meant.

* * *

Dinner was quiet and peaceful. Her parents didn't pry and she was grateful for that. She didn't want to answer any questions or lie that she was doing fine. Instead, it was easier to pretend. Pretend everything was all right. Pretend she wasn't falling apart inside.

"How is Elysia, dear?" her mother asked.

"She is doing well. Getting good grades. And she still competes in her Quidditch competitions."

Albert laughed. "Oh, we hear about those! She writes us pages and pages about the games and then squeezes everything else into a small paragraph on the bottom of the last one!"

"That sounds like Elysia." Amity laughed. "I think all the Quidditch talk she heard in utero from James and Sirius really sunk in."

Everyone became quiet. It had been an unspoken rule—never say Sirius' name out loud. Amity wasn't sure why. Saying it wouldn't bring him here.

Her father looked at her. "Why did you mention him?"

"No reason. Why?"

"He's still missing, you know."

"I know. What does that have to do with me?"

Albert stared at his daughter. "Has he tried to contact you?"

"What? Why would he do that?"

"Because he's mad. Does he need a reason?" He took her hand. "We're worried, dear. You're alone now."

"In France. How would he know where I am?"

Albert sighed. "You never know. Didn't you always say he was smarter than everyone gave him credit for?"

"I always said he was smarter than he gave himself credit for."

"Maybe he finally realized it."

"I think you're being paranoid. I am safe." She stood, taking her empty plate with her and pointing to her father's. "You finished?"

He nodded and she took his plate to the sink. She cleaned everything in silence, feeling her parents' concerned gaze on her back. A voice told her to let them worry about Sirius, no matter how foolish it was. _Then they can't ask you about what's really wrong. You won't have to face the truth. _

But she pushed the voice aside and decided to try to make peace with her parents. Turning, she smiled. "Who wants dessert?"

* * *

Sleep did not come easy that night. Amity tossed and turned, unable to get comfortable. But she knew the mattress wasn't the problem. It was her.

The house was dark and quiet as Amity gave up, slipping from her bed. She tiptoed down the hallway to the kitchen, intent on getting something to drink. Warm milk seemed like a good option.

Pouring the milk into a glass, she pulled her wand from where she kept it in her sleeve. She cast the heating spell and warmed the milk to her desired temperature.

"Care to pour your father a glass as well?"

Amity turned to see her father standing in the doorway. She held out her glass. "Here, take this one. I can pour myself a new one."

He took it and sat down. Amity felt his eyes on her against as she prepared a new glass of warm milk. It made her nervous. She hoped her hand didn't shake as she sat down at the table. "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Nope. Guess it's my old bones."

"Or the fact you're a light sleeper. You heard me, didn't you?"

Her father looked down. "You got me." After the admission, he looked back up to meet her eyes. "So, why are you up?"

Amity shrugged. "Sleep eludes me. Probably from traveling and the nap."

"Probably." He took a sip. "Do you have problems sleeping back in France?"

She shook her head. "I have no trouble. Maybe that's it—I'm just not used to my old mattress."

"Maybe." They settled into another round of silence. Her father began drumming his fingers on the table.

Amity sighed. "Must you do that?"

"Yes. I guess you are used to quiet back in France. How do you handle it?"

"I leave the radio on when I need sound. Otherwise, I'm fine."

"Are you lonely?"

She considered lying but decided against it. What good would it do? "Sometimes. It comes and goes. Depends, really."

"Why don't you move back to England? You'll be closer to us. Maybe you won't be too lonely then?"

Amity sighed. "I don't know, Dad. I can't just pick up my life and move here that easily."

"Why not? You did it when you moved to France."

"It was easier then. I was younger. My roots weren't so deep."

"And they are now too deep to uproot?"

Amity considered her answer. She wanted to say "yes" and end the conversation, knowing her father would respect it. But something held her back.

Her father sighed and patted her hand. "Guess that doesn't help the sleeplessness. Sorry about that." Leaning down, he kissed her forehead. "Night, sweetheart."

"Good night, Daddy," she said.

After depositing his empty glass in the sink, Albert left the room. His daughter remained where she was, staring at her cooling glass of milk.

* * *

The next day, Amity went out for a long walk after breakfast. She needed time to think and wanted to go somewhere quiet. From what she could tell, the area around her parents' cottage hadn't changed much since she was a child. There was a good chance her rock was still there.

It was a large gray boulder which rested on a bluff which overlooked a stream running about a mile from her house. She had gone there as a child when she wanted to get out of the house. The field was where her love of herbology had begun. Plants of all sorts competed for space amongst its grass. Amity had nicked one of her father's books in order to start identifying them. Learning their different properties, which were beneficial and which were dangerous, fascinated her. She made notes about them while sitting atop the giant rock.

Amity sat down on the hard surface, taking a deep breath of chilled air. It was the same. The stream flowed below her, ice chunks floating amongst the water. Perfect thinking conditions. But her dream still haunted her. Yet again, she wished to have Kristin there to tell her what it meant.

She recalled their fourth year, about a year-and-a-half after Kristin started taking Divinations. Her penchant for deciphering dreams had become well-known around the school and students would approach her for answers. Some were sincere and others were just having a go. Kristin responded in accordance with their intentions.

There were students who were mean-spirited about the whole affair and to everyone's surprise, they weren't Slytherins. It was a group of Ravenclaws who found nothing academic in the study of Divinations. And they did everything in their power to have it removed from the Hogwarts curriculum, which included circulating a petition they planned to present to Dumbledore.

It was shown to her by a fellow member of the Wizard's Chess Club, Bart, who had presented it to her with a quill. "You'll sign this right? I know you're a rational sort of person. You know there's no merit to this course."

Amity glanced up at him. "I think there is. So no, I'm not going to sign it."

"Really?" The boy scoffed. "Thought you had more sense than that."

"I'm more open-minded than you."

His mouth dropped. "Is that your rationalization?"

"That's my belief. Please, leave me alone and let's finish the match."

"Not until you sign my petition."

Amity shook her head. "Blackmail isn't going to work. And I doubt Professor McGonagall is going to be so understanding of why you're holding up this match."

They both glanced at the Head of Gryffindor House, who was sitting behind her desk watching the matches going on in the Transfiguration classroom. She was gazing in their direction, eyes narrowed and mouth frowning. Bart turned his attention back to the game. "Very sneaky. And I know why you are stalling. It's because of your friend, Kristin. You don't want her to lose the one class she's good at, right?"

"Well now you're talking out your arse." Amity borrowed a phrase she had heard Sirius use throughout the years.

His face grew redder. "How dare you!"

"Kristin is one of the top students in my year. Yes, she has a gift for divinations but she also has a knack for potions. You might even try asking her to tutor you, given your potion grades from what I hear."

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"Doesn't matter." Amity leaned back in her seat, a plan forming in her head. "How about we perform a little science experiment?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do go on."

"Tomorrow, why don't you 'test' Kristin? See how she does at this divination thing?"

"Deal." He shook her hand.

Kristin was up for the challenge as well. "Let him do his worst! I'll show him!"

"And I'll be there to beat him up!" Sirius flexed his muscles before James cuffed him on the back of the head. He rubbed his sore head. "What was that for?"

"Being you," James responded. The others snickered.

The next day, Bart approached the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with a smug expression. Kristin was ready and appeared calm. Amity was the opposite; every fiber she possessed felt on fire. She hoped no one ended up going to infirmary after this so-called experiment.

"Kristin," Bart said. She nodded and he continued. "Good. I had a strange dream last night. I was taking my Potions OWL and I was naked. Does that mean I'm going to somehow lose my clothes during the test?"

Kristin raised an eyebrow and Amity had to remind herself to breathe. Her friend leaned back. "How is that anything resembling a test? Dreams don't always predict the future. Most times, they just reveal something about our subconscious and our feelings. In your dream, did people notice you were naked?"

"No, not really. But I did feel uncomfortable."

She nodded. "Okay, well, I don't need a third eye to decipher this one. You're unprepared for the exam. And you're nervous about it. Nothing more."

The people around them snickered as Bart's mouth fell open. He was speechless; Kristin was not. "If you want, I can get you a book all about interpreting dreams. It'll help you. Can I get back to my meal?"

Bart walked away in a huff. A few days later, the petition was confiscated and Dumbledore made it clear that he had final say on what subjects were taught in Hogwarts. Divinations stayed in the curriculum.

* * *

_Dreams don't always predict the future. Most times, they just reveal something about our subconscious and our feelings._ Kristin's words echoed around Amity's head. She sighed. _But what is my dream trying to tell me? _

_To move on, my love. _Michel's voice filled her head. _Don't stop your life because I'm not there. You still have so much to experience. Go out there! _

Amity sighed. She knew he was right. It was similar to some advice a kind older woman had given her after she had returned to work. _"You're still young. You will love again. I know it." _

It was possible, Amity knew. After all, she had found Michel after losing Remus. But could she expect three loves in one lifetime? Wouldn't that be an embarrassment of riches? She couldn't be selfish.

But she had to move on. Perhaps even leave France. It was a difficult decision and one she could not make on a whim. Elysia was still in school, especially heading into her last year. _Maybe I could work something out with Beauxbatons to let her stay…_She sighed. That was only the first of a long list of things she had to think out. Perhaps she needed to talk things out with her parents. Sighing her umpteenth sigh of the day, she stood from the rock and returned home.

* * *

Her parents were little help. "You have to decide this on your own," her father said as he patted her hand.

"Can't I just talk it out and you listen? Please?"

Albert shook his head. "Afraid I can't. Sorry, dear."

Amity groaned as she leaned back in her chair. "So what am I to do now?"

He only shrugged in response. "Up to you. Good night, dear." Albert kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

She put her head down on the table when she was alone, groaning. It was going to be a long night. But by the time morning rolled around, she knew what she was going to do.


End file.
